Beating Heart
by pheobeobia
Summary: Santana is left to the mercy of a new school senior year. She is left to the satisfaction of having the students fall at her feet. She is left to the horrible hate she feels for one family. They are beautiful and stunning. But has she judged them fairly?
1. Not Impressed

A/N: the timing for this story is different. Twilight took place Sophomore year, New moon in Junior year and Eclipse is yet to happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all rights go to their proper owners.

Santana cried. She cried harder than she had ever had. Let loose a long string of Spanish curses at her father, who of course didn't understand a word of what she spoke.

"All of my friends are back in Ohio, you jerk!" Santana sobbed. Carl frowned.

"I thought you wanted to get out of Lima," Carl pointed out.

"Yeah, for college but not now. Not yet. And not to move to fucking FORKS!" Santana exclaimed.

"C'mon San, it's just senior year, you'll live," Carl muttered. Tanya had been silent the whole car ride. Carl hated seeing his 'little princess' in distress. Santana sobbed and sobbed. They pulled up to their new house. Santana ran inside. She saw that her room was already all furnished. She locked the door and cried. On her dresser was a picture of the glee club. Santana finally stopped crying. She looked up the school's website and started researching. She saw online articles form the school newspaper. She saw one from a while back of a new girl named Bella Swan who had caused a storm. Santana snorted when she saw the photo. If Bella could make a storm than Santana would be like a walking goddess to the student body.

Santana sighed and walked into the high school with her head held high. She couldn't help but smile at the turning heads.

Edward walked with Bella to lunch. He sat her down next to him and Alice. Rosalie's glare was murderous. Jasper looked tense, as usual and Emmett had his hand soothingly on Rose's thigh. Edward felt the thoughts in the room collect on one girl. He frowned. A new girl? He saw her. She was beautiful and the school worshiped her. He picked her mind. He learned about her past in Lima Ohio, her distress at her friend Quinn's pregnancy, her anger at being accused of sleeping with her friend Brittany, her hurtful relationship with a boy named Puck. He learned about Cheerios and Glee. He learned about her pampering father and her distant mother. Her story was so colorful and so interesting. And then he felt her mind go to him. _Hm. Handsome and rich. Like the rest of his family. I bet that's the Cullens. And that must be little Bella. Why do the stupid people in this school waste their time? Rosalie is obviously committed to Emmett and Alice to Jasper. And I don't give a shit about Edward and Bella, _Santana's reaction poured into his head.

"There's one who doesn't care about us," Edward mumbled to his siblings. Rosalie's eyebrows shot up.

"Playing with more mortals, Edward?" Rosalie hissed. Bella ducked her head.

"You know, I don't know why we bother," Edward retorted. _Keep your mortal on her leash, Ed. Any of these mutts would take her_ Rosalie's vicious thought entered his head.

"Not anymore, Rosalie. They have a new toy," Edward said and nodded his head in Santana's direction. Rosalie studied the new girl. _She is shinier than your toy. Feeling the urge to trade?_ Rosalie was snickering even in her mind. Edward wrinkled his nose in disgust. No matter how interesting Santana's mind was, he was content with Bella.

"Looks like her friends have traded her," Rosalie muttered, gesturing to Santana who sat with Angela and Jessica and even more adoring boys.

"You know, you're different from Bella. She couldn't keep her eyes off of the Cullens," Jessica said to Santana.

"Yeah, well they look like a bunch of rich assholes if you ask me," Santana muttered, earning more adoring looks from everyone. Santana craved Quinn and Brittany and Mercedes and Finn and Matt and Kurt.


	2. Guilt, Chemistry and Ice Cream

Santana was paired with Edward for Chemistry. He started to pick her mind.

"Quit staring at me like you're trying to read my mind," Santana snapped. _Stupid, egotistical, rich, creepy asshole,_ Her voice flooded his mind. He felt her missing her friends. He saw and heard her memories. He went wide eyed when he heard her sing.

"Amazing," he muttered. Santana's glare hardened.

"Its chemistry, not magic," she spat, nodding at the foaming glass. Edward refocused. Her hatred puzzled him. She truly detested him.

"Can I ask why you are so grumpy?" Edward asked. Santana pursed her lips. Edward smiled.

"I'm not grumpy except when I see you or your posse," Santana replied icily.

"You don't like me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie or Bella?" Edward asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Especially not you," she muttered. Edward smirked. Santana slapped his arm, but the second that her hand made contact with his arm, she shivered and drew back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she said as she recoiled. Edward stopped smirking. Santana may hate him and his family but she wasn't afraid of them, and that might not be a good thing.

"Class is over," Edward muttered and walked out of the classroom.

Santana got a job at a local ice cream parlor. It was surprising how many people came, considering that it was September. Bess, a co-worker had a few theories of her own.

"Not too many people came here before. I guess the buzz got out that Santana Lopez was working here," Bess smirked. Santana didn't smile. Back in Lima, she didn't have to have a job. She looked out of the window and saw Edward drop of Bella and kiss her before driving away.

"Who's the hottie next to Bella Swan?" Santana asked. He was tall and muscular and he had a freaking eight pack.

"That's Jacob Black. Bella's best friend who is desperately in love with her, though she couldn't return those feelings if she tried," Bess rolled her eyes.

"Is he as rich as the Cullens?" Santana asked.

"Nope. And a bit cocky if you ask me. Hot as hell, yes but I'd pass," Bess shrugged. Santana nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't take either of them, Jacob or Cullen," Santana muttered.

"But, honey, if you tried I bet you could have even those two boys tied around your pinkie," Bess admitted. Santana pondered that.

"Did you have a guy back home?" Bess asked. Santana frowned.

"I had a lot of guys. I had a guy Puck, who could come around whenever I, um…asked. There was Finn, who was an idiot and a jock and a total sweetie. There was Matt who was okay and Mike who was…also okay. And a few other guys…you know…college guys," Santana sighed.

"Best friends?" Bess asked gently.

"I had two best friends, Quinn Fabray and Brittany. Brittany was as dumb as a doorstop but so sweet and couldn't hurt a fly and Quinn who's life turned upside down. I wasn't the nicest to her during that time and I really regret it. Tina, Mercedes and Kurt were good friends, as was Artie. The only person I didn't like was a girl named Rachel Berry," Santana listed.

"I knew Quinn since we were five years old," Santana whimpered. Bess patted her shoulder.

"It'll get better," Bess assured her.

It didn't get better. Santana hated chemistry because of Cullen. She hated how he always stared at her and how she made him laugh. She hated how he was trying to be nice and be distant. She hated how he seemed to know everything and most of all she hated how he was so…Bella-ish. She hated him, she hated Bella. She didn't have an opinion about his siblings but she guessed that she would hate them too.

"You seem friendly today," Santana told Edward pointedly one day.

"Friendly as opposed to what?" he smirked. She glared at him.

"As opposed to distant and pulled back and like an ancient mummy," she snapped.

"And which do you prefer?" He asked.

"I prefer that I'm back in Lima, with my friends in our glee club with Quinn and Brittany and hanging out with the other Cheerios and having my relationship with Puck back!" Santana hissed.

"You call what you had with Puck a relationship?" Edward realized the mistake he made as soon as the words fell from his mouth. He cursed under his breath.

"How…how…how? Oh my freaking god," Santana murmured and as the bell dinged she ran away from him as fast as she could.

Edward was glued to his seat. He was staring absently where Santana had been sitting. Bella came over to him and he told her that he'd catch up. Santana's last thought ran through his head as loud as a siren: _WHY ME?_

Guilt coursed through him. Guilt that he'd risked revealing too much…and guilt that he had hurt Santana.


	3. I Hate You

Edward had, surprisingly enough, lamented all of his guilt and fears to none other than Rosalie. She smirked at him now.

"Sounds like you found a new playmate," She smirked.

"Cut the crap, Rose, I don't need it," Edward growled. She lost the smirk and nodded.

"Santana probably doesn't suspect anything. As for your guilt, that comes from being friends with someone. It seems like whether she hates us or not, you have developed a fondness for her," Rosalie explained.

"I am _not_ trading Bella!" Edward snarled. Rosalie lifted her hands.

"I didn't say you are, unfortunately. Fondness comes in many forms," Rosalie said and got up, leaving Edward playing a melancholy tune on the piano.

Santana walked out of the ice cream parlor. A red convertible car was parked there and Rosalie Hale was leaning against it. Everyone was gone except Santana. Rosalie was staring at her.

"You're Santana Lopez?" Rosalie asked, ignoring Santana's glare.

"Unfortunately yes," Santana muttered.

"I don't like many, or any, of the students in our high school. I don't think I like you, you don't like me either so that's fine. But we do have something in common. We both hate Bella Swan," Rosalie's voice was murder as she mentioned Bella.

"She's annoying," Santana agreed. Rosalie laughed.

"Oh she's a lot more than annoying. She's depressing and bland and she makes Edward as depressing and bland as she is. But I didn't come to talk about the Blood Clot that haunts me. I came to talk about Edward," Rosalie admitted. Santana cringed at his name.

"I don't want to talk about him! I hate him as much as I hate Bella," Santana hissed.

"What he said to you was a mistake. He feels bad about it. He found out about because he accidently was reading your old school's blog and so it had all of the details. It seems one of the stupid freshman had an obsession with you, wanted to find out more and forgot to close it down," Rosalie lied through her teeth, but Santana couldn't tell. Santana relaxed, but not much. Alice pulled up in a car.

"Rose, Em wants you…let's say he wants you home," Alice muttered. Rosalie actually smiled and she left. Alice skipped over to her.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen," She smiled. Santana frowned.

"Okay. Look, I'm sure Edward has told you all about my hatred for you guys. I can at least respect Rosalie for not admiring that blah of a person Bella. You on the other hand, love her like a sister and I can not respect that," Santana said and left, leaving Alice pondering her words.

Santana sat in chemistry, it was one of Edward's friendly days. He looked at her, she said something and he laughed. He _laughed_. Even with Bella around he couldn't remember a time where he laughed.

Santana smiled at him._ Smiled_. She mentally kicked herself for warming up to the rich jerk. Edward heard her scolding herself and it hurt him. And then it confused him how he was hurt. Why should he care?

Because Santana was slowly invading him, whether they like it or not.


	4. Don't Care

A/N: I know I'm awful and haven't updated in ages. But here's the next chapter, thank you for all who had the patience to wait! I'm sorry if it's short or lacking.

Santana watched Edward whisper in Bella's ear. Bella. So depressing, so bored...so uncaring. Santana felt an even stronger source of hate for the girl, which she had thought to be impossible. Rosalie's face was curled in disgust as Edward tried to make his girlfriend smile. Santana snorted. Bella Swan didn't smile, everyone knew that.

Edward gave up, looking actually frustrated. He walked away. His siblings gaped at him. Bella bit her lip and left the cafeteria. Santana sat down at an empty table. Edward walked over to her. Crap.

"What's wrong? Finally gave up on your girlfriend, aka the embodiment of depression?" Santana asked him scathingly. She swore she heard Rosalie giggle from across the room. Edward, completely undeterred, sat down.

"What do you do, when the person you love must in the world won't react to anything you do?" Edward asked. Santana quirked an eyebrow.

"Coming to me for love advice? That's a bad idea. I've never been in love," Santana rolled her eyes.

"Just answer the question," Edward commanded. Santana sighed, bored.

"Dump them. If they don't respond then they don't care," Santana shrugged. Edward smiled bitterly.

"I'm never going to do that. I _can't_. It's physically impossible for me not to love her," he said. Santana swore she almost vomited.

"Um ew? What do you see in her? She's emotionless and distant and boring and _depressing_," Santana asked him, completely confused. Edward's face hardened.

"I love her," he said, but he sounded like a child trying to convince his parents of a lie. Santana wasn't buying it.

"You're a fool. And you clearly don't know what love is," Santana said coolly before getting up. Edward grabbed her arm. Santana shivered. His skin was so cold and his arm felt like stone. What was wrong with this boy?

"If I'm a fool, I'm only a fool for love. At least I have a heart," Edward pressed. He loosened his grip on her and Santana pulled her arm away. She sat down again.

"No, you're just a fool. You fell in love with_ that_," Santana said, pointing at Bella through the window. Bella was staring absently at the sky, looking lonely, bored and depressed. Edward cringed.

"She's a lot more than you give her credit for, she's special and she's..." Edward trailed off. Santana licked her lips and shifted in her seat, inadvertently pulling herself closer to Edward. He didn't have anything else to say to her. So why was he here? Why was he so against leaving Santana?

"Look, Edward. I'm going to tell you something that you're going to hate. But I'm going to tell you anyway because I'm not afraid to be a total bitch. Bella obviously doesn't care about you if she doesn't find you funny, doesn't express her love to you and would get in the way of you and your family. She just doesn't _care_. She cares about having you, not about _you_. I've seen this plenty of times before. Just because you're a rich, too-beautiful-to-touch, musical genius does _not_ make you an exception," Santana told him bluntly before leaving.

It was too cold for Santana to be working at the ice cream parlor anymore, but she still hung out with Bess occasionally.

"I heard you told off Cullen the other day. Nice work," Bess smiled. Santana nodded, for the first time in her life she actually felt guilty about being a bitch.

Why was Edward doing this to her?


End file.
